Ancient City of Vines
Description Ancient City of Vines (ACV) is the eighth dungeon in the game. The dungeon is located in Sprites Forest (X:419, Y:485). This Main Quest requires both mobs and item drops. Quests and Objectives You automatically acquire the first quest at level 60 called Unexpected Situation. This quest requires you to talk to The Grassland Altar in Kaslow Plains (X:246, Y:517). Once you turn in that quest, the altar will then have three quests available that you need to take for the dungeon which are: Vision of the Sprite King which requires you to kill Molilada and collect a drop called the Sacred Relic - Bodor's Spying Eye after you defeat them, and defeat 8 Black Mire and 8 Chaos Mire. Mob Note: '''The mobs on the way to Moliada cast Poison and Pain you ''Boss Note:' Molilada reflects at various times throughout its life. Whisper of the Sprite King which requires you to kill Toroso and collect a drop called the Sacred Relic - Bodor's Murmuring Words after you defeat them, and kill 8 Chaos Solider Ant. '''''Mob Note: Polluted Solider Ant mobs stun lock you and the other mobs Poison you. Boss Note:' Toroso casts two self-skills: Brute Force (Melee Attack +100% for 20 seconds) and Furious Gnawing (Standard Melee Damage +30%, Attack Speed +100%, and Physical Critical Rate +50% for 5 seconds). Prophesy of the Sprite King which requires you to kill Yanna and collect a drop called the Sacred Relic - Bodor's Staff of Foresight after you defeat her, and kill 3 Horned Snake Spirit, 3 Cursed Snake Spirit, and 3 Decayed Snake Spirit. ''Mob Note: Yanna's mobs cast Sleep, Icy Grip (freezes you), and Daze (Lowers Magic Attack and Magic Defense, and drains MP. Lasts 20 seconds)'' '''''Boss Note:' Yanna casts Poison, Pain, and Queen's Decree (May increase standard attack damage + 22 points and Malice +100%. Lasts 5 seconds) She also drains your MP. '' Once you've completed all three quests, turn them in to Bodor's Giant Stone in the dungeon (X: 177, Y: 504). It will then give you another quest, Tarnisher of the Holy Realm which requires you to kill Baha the Trickster. You don't need an item or any mobs from Baha to complete the quest, just kill him in the final boss room behind where Bodor's Giant Stone is at. You will need a key from Bodor's Treasure Chest to get inside the final boss room. '''Boss ''Note: Baha casts two spells on you: Freeze (Lowers your max HP and MP by 18%. Lasts 60 seconds) and Madness Cleansing (Reduces Attack and Movement Speed for 5 seconds). He also casts a self-skill called Magic Barrier (Magic Attack Damage -100% for 5 seconds). When he is low on health he will cast a spell called Super-Goblin Transformation which turns you in to a goblin creature and boosts your HP +80% and your move speed +100% for 25 seconds. This seems good, but when you turn back in to your normal form he's usually swiped a good chunk of HP from you, so try to kill him before he casts this.'' ''Less Important Note: On the way to Bodor's Giant Stone, there are some Sprite NPC's that you can repair weapons and armor with, and also buy items from if you need anything like that.'' After you defeat Baha, head back to the Grassland Altar in Kaslow Plains (X:246, Y:517) and turn in the quest to complete the Main Quest line for the dungeon. If you completed the Mission Order along with the Main Quest, you'll receive a title called of the Ancients (Physical Critical Damage +10% and Evade -10%) Category:Dungeons Category:Main Quests Category:Guides